Lightheart
by Lizzy8980
Summary: Mist falls through a hole and appears in the dimention, Warriors. she is captured and taken to a friend of hers, Bluestar. she finds herself joining the Thunderclan, and wondering if she will ever get home. this is a add on to a story i wrote, The Adventures Of Mist. you should read it if you didn't.
1. Chapter 1- the Meeting

**hello! I was so excited to start a new story I decided to try this one. yay! now, disclaimer! I do not own Warriors or LOZ or any thing else in here. this takes place after book 1, because I never got to read the second book, because my school only has one copy, and my friend has it. my dad wont bring me to the public library either. I guess life sucks, doesn't it?**

-Mists POV-

it was just a regular day at Fairy Tail, the sun was

shining, and there was a fight between Natsu and Gray-AGAIN!- and I needed to take a trip to my favorite tree. as I sit in the grass, a portal opens under me. "AHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I fall. I see Link reach out through the opening.

"Mist!" he says as the portal closes, enveloping me into darkness.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"ugh. where am I." apparently I was a cat, and in a forest. so I start to wander. I suddenly see a drop, realizing where I was. "I'm in.. the Thunderclans territory?" I say. then I hear rustling behind me.

"yes, you are. and you've been hunting here. so, you now have to come with me." an unfamiliar voice says. uh oh. he pulls me along, into a camp, and to a she-cat I recognize instantly. "Bluestar?" I mumble, my eyes widening.

"Mist!" Bluestar says, making an extremely surprised clan.

"you know this She-cat? she was hunting in our territory." says the tom that had captured me.

"I-I thought you left." Bluestar mumbles.

"I dint come on my on strength. someone sent me here. I don't know why." I say, knowing where this conversation lead.

"Mist."

"yes?"

"stay."

I was stunned. I almost said no. then realizing something, I stop. "Bluestar, you belive in magic, right?"

"of corse."

"well, I guess you should see this.'

"what?"

I summon a light, using my paws. I grow taller, and I here a gasp here and there.

"a twelog?" a random cat had said.

"oh. that. you figured it out, I suppose? I think you should stay here for a while." said bluestar.

"I suppose your right. I have no idea how to get home anyways. its like those dimentions have disappeared." I say.

I hear a couple of people mumble, she understands Bluestar? among the crowd, but otherwise, their quiet. "you know, they might have been closed by someone." said Bluestar.

"true. I will say. but I don't think your clan will like it." Bluestar nodded. "so I think I should stay away from the clan for a little. I don't think they trust me. it would be uncomfortable."

"I'm just sad that's true. go ahead. we will introduce you to the clan tomorrow."

"good."

"Wait! your name!"

"what is it?"

"Lightheart."

"Lightheart? your making me an Warrior already?"

"Yes."

I turn back into a cat, hoping I could learn how to get back home. as I find a comfortable spot, I mumble, "I'll find a way, Link. I'll find a way."

after that moment, they start to accept me. as I hunt and patrol, they see potential. the only two who sees me train magic is Bluestar and Fireheart. soon they trusted me enough that i could stay with the warriors. and so it went. all good. no trouble. untill…

**..cliffhanger! Ha ha! I win!**

**I awesome right? tell me already!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Finding

**oh no! I hear a chapter coming! hurry and read it! **

**disclaimer: I do not own TLOZ or Warriors. if I did own them, Zelda would be helping Link on his adventures and not waiting in her castle. (remember I only read the first book of the Warriors.) on to the chapter! **

just as I get ready to sleep, I hear a voice. "Zelda, follow my voice if you ever want to see Link again." Link?! I guess I have no choice. I follow the voice into a small clearing. I guess someone followed me because I could hear breathing behind me. "good, you're here. oh, and you have a friend?" I guess there was someone following me. "now that you're here, I don't have to talk to you through your mind." I then see a big form lingering here and there. I turn human, recognizing the voice.

"Ganondorf! why are you here?!"

"well, look!" I then saw him come into the clearing holding a green thing in his hand. I gasp.

"Link!" I widen my eyes as he throws Link aside.

"oh, you'll love to see this." he says as he shoots a beam of darkness to Link. Link starts to scream in pain as I only look in horror. with Link howling in the background, I pull out my sword and charge. Ganondorf disappears and I hear him howling, "be careful, Zelda. you will have to face something bigger soon." I scream, "oh shut up Ganondorf! nobody likes you!" I sigh. then I remember Link. "Link!" I run to where Link should be, only to find a cat. "he turned you into a cat? oh, perfect, at least it will be easier to explain. oh, and, by the way, whoever you are, it would be nice if you helped me bring him to camp!" I say looking to where Ganondorf said they were standing.

"sorry! I just-" it was Fireheart.

" just help!"

"fine!" as we bring Link into the camp, we get some worried glances, but nothing more. we bring him to Yellowfang, and as Yellowfang tends to Link, I help. "what's his name?" Yellowfang said.

"oh, it's Link."

"I knew you had a connection!"

"how?"

"the way you look at him. you must really care for him, don't you?"

"more than you think," I mutter. what was Ganondorf talking about? more worries for me I bet. oh, my life sucks. so much.

**ok, everyone, who thinks Mist's life sucks? (some of the people in the crowd raises their hand) who thinks its my fault? (whole crowd raises their hand) well, of course it does?! what did you expect? flowers and rainbows? "don't say yes or I will steal my dads sword and kill you! (kidding!) good bye my peeps! Libby8980 out! **


End file.
